The present invention relates to jalousie windows, and more specifically to jalousie hardware.
Conventional jalousie window hardware consists of molded plastic glass holders, rotationally engaged to an aluminum channel extrusion. A pair of extrusions are attached to opposing sides of a window frame.
Each of the extrusion members is provided with a series of holes that are rotational mounting locations for each glass holder.
Jalousie window hardware was traditionally manufactured entirely from stamped metal components consisting mainly of aluminum and some steel parts. The principal of operation was similar to that used today, however the functioning push rods and all pivot pins were fully exposed thereby creating an unattractive appearance and thus resulting in premature failure due to weather exposure and physical damage.
In recent decades, the operating mechanism has been enclosed in an aluminum channel and the metal glass holders are produced by an injection molded plastic. The mechanism enclosure now protects the operating components and the glass holders are immune to corrosion which was previously a serious problem with metal glass holders.
Since the glass holders must be free to rotate, they require adequate clearance to do so. This clearance allows direct light, water and wind to pass between the glass holder and the aluminum extrusion.